VENGANZA FALLIDA
by 20061901soraya
Summary: Bella ha vuelto de nuevo después de 7 años, volverá a ver a sus amigos, irá a la universidad, pero lo que pocos saben es por que ha vuelto... quiere vengarse de Edward Cullen, aunque aún no lo tiene muy claro si es lo que de verdad quiere, o si le quiere al él. TODOS HUMANOS
1. Prólogo

Aquí os dejo el prólogo de este fanfic.

La historia se sitúa en la ciudad de Barcelona, de donde yo soy. Espero que os guste! Espero vuestros rewievs.

Bella ha vuelto de nuevo después de 7 años, volverá a ver a sus amigos, irá a la universidad, pero lo que pocos saben es por que ha vuelto... quiere vengarse de Edward Cullen, aunque aún no lo tiene muy claro si es lo que de verdad quiere, o si le quiere al él. TODOS HUMANOS

* * *

PRÓLOGO

BELLA POV

Otra vez aquí después de siete años, en Barcelona. No parece haber cambiado nada desde el día en que me fui. No me marché por odiar esta ciudad, al contrario, me encanta, pienso que es preciosa, es simplemente que le odio a él. Él, el causante de que me fuera entonces, ese arrogante, superficial y egocéntrico chico que ha sido el monstruo de mis pesadillas desde aquel día. Desde entonces he deseado darle una lección a ese capullo. Y vengarme de él se convirtió en la principal razón de existir de mi nuevo yo, (aparte de mi carrera por supuesto) quería hacerle entender que no significaba nada para mi y que cometió el peor error de su vida al destrozarme la mia. Haré que me desee hasta la muerte, que se muera por mi.

Durante estos últimos siete años he dedicado todo mi esfuerzo a ser la mejor en todo, no solo en el ámbito escolar, que no es que se me diera mal antes, pero se puede decir que mi mayor esfuerzo fue en todo lo referente a la estética y a los deportes, en eso era una completa novata, porque la verdad es que en cualquier deporte era muy patosa, incluso para caminar, casi siempre estaba en el suelo y mis piernas siempre tenían magulladuras y moratones. Y en lo que se dice belleza la verdad es que era bonita, no un bellezón de estos que salen en las revistas y deslumbran allá donde van, lo mío era una belleza natural, no necesitaba ir arreglada para verme bien, pero ya se saben los cambios que se sufren en la pubertad y yo no fui menos.

Ahora ya tenía casi 21 años, en cinco dias sería mi cumpleaños, el 13 de septiembre, y me veía estupenda para mi edad, tenía los ojos marrones achocolatados enormes y una piel blanca y tersa así como unos labios finos. No era muy alta, metro sesenta y cinco más o menos, era delgada aunque no anorexica, me apunté a un gimnasio para ponerme en forma y estoy muy satisfecha con el resultado, mi cuerpo estaba bien proporcionado donde tenía que estarlo, tenía unas caderas bonitas y una cinturita de avispa que a cualquier chica le gustaría tener, mi pelo era muy bonito, me llegaba por la mitad de la espalda y era ondulado y del mismo color que mis ojos.

Me compré muchisima ropa nueva, renové mi armario por completo, dejando atrás la ropa anticuada como pantalones de campana y jerseis de lana que me tapaban completamente, dejando paso a vaqueros, tacones, vestidos... no me costó mucho hacer este cambio, me sentía a gusto vistiendo bien, aunque eso no significara que dejara atrás mis cómodas y queridas bambas y sudaderas, me sentía a gusto con cualquier cosa aunque para mi venganza era mejor llevar ropa ajustada para que mi presa se fijara antes en mi, la mayoría de hombres son así y es una verdadera lastima.

También aprendí a controlar mis emociones, antes con cualquier cosa que me decían me afectaba y acababa llorando, ahora ya no, aprendí que con lo que me dijeran, yo debía responder y no achantarme, en esta vida no se puede ser demasiado débil sino estarás condenado a sufrir, y eso no me pasará a mi.

Estos siete años los pasé al lado de mi madre en Málaga, preparándome para mi venganza, me dio mucha pena tener que separarme de mi padre cuando decidí marcharme de Barcelona pero no podía seguir allí. Mi madre no sabía nada de esto claro, ella sólo pensaba que me había cansado de vivir lejos de ella y que necesitaba volver a su lado por un tiempo, la verdad solo la sabían mi mejor amiga Rosalie y la hermana de Edward, Alice, que era lo opuesto totalmente a él, aunque ella seguía viviendo con él en Barcelona, nunca perdimos el contacto, hablábamos por teléfono al menos tres veces a la semana y de vez en cuando hacíamos videollamadas, tampoco perdí el contacto con Emmet ni con Jasper, las parejas de mis amigas y también amigos míos desde hace años.

Ahora estaba preparada para enfrentarme a mi pasado, he vuelto al lugar donde nací.

Dentro de poco volvería a ver a mis amigos, tenía muchísimas ganas de verlos a todos... y a Edward también al fin y al cabo.

Solo espero que mi plan salga bien.

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí, espero que os haya gustado el inicio de esta novela que hace tiempo tengo en mente, dentro de poco subiré el primer capítulo

Gracias!


	2. Capítulo 1

Aquí os dejo el primer capítulo de la historia, espero que os guste como comienza, dentro de poco subiré el segundo que lo tengo casi listo. Espero vuestros comentarios!

* * *

CAPÍTULO 1

BELLA POV

* * *

Llegué a Barcelona un sábado por la tarde, estábamos a 8 de septiembre y las clases comenzaban el día 12. En el aeropuerto me esperaban mis mejores amigos: los hermanos Hale, Alice Cullen y Emmet Mcarthy. Alice estaba con Jasper y Rosalie con Emmet.

En cuanto los ví salí disparada hacia ellos, (con el carrito de las maletas además) había pasado mucho tiempo ya desde mi última visita, si, había vuelto un mes cada verano para estar con mi padre, sin contar las veces que él venía a visitarme a Málaga, y en todos esos veranos me aseguré de no ver a Edward, no necesitaba verlo. Pero los dos últimos veranos no pude venir porque me inscribí a unas prácticas en una guardería para ir aprendiendo a tratar con los pequeños, así que mi última visita fue hace 6 meses más o menos, para las vacaciones de semana santa.

Alice era como un duendecillo de pequeñita, era de alta casi tanto como yo pero parecía que tuviera un aspecto más frágil y que siempre hubiera que protegerla, tenía el pelo castaño que apenas le llegaba a los hombros, y sus ojos al igual que su hermano eran verdes esmeralda. Emmet en cambio era super alto y estaba muy fuerte, tenía el pelo negro y los ojos también. Y Rosalie y Jasper se parecían mucho, se llevaban solo un año de diferencia, como Edward y Alice, eran rubios y de ojos azules.

—¡Bella! Cuanto me alegro de que estés aquí de nuevo, te he echado tanto de menos —exclamó Alice abrazándome, la verdad es que para ser tan pequeñita me tenía cogida con mucha fuerza. Enseguida Rosalie se pegó a mi espalda abrazándome también muy fuerte, parecíamos un sandwich, aunque me estaban aplastando entre las dos. —Se te echa de menos Bella —exclamó Rose.

—Como me sigáis abrazando así antes de ir a casa tendréis que llevarme al hospital a por oxigeno —la verdad es que había echado mucho de menos estos abrazos.

—Pues sí que necesitarás ir al hospital porque de mi abrazo tampoco te librarás enana —entonces ya estaba sumergida entre los musculosos brazos de Emmet, aunque no hacía fuerza menos mal, entonces si que sería un sandwich de Bella.

—¡Emmet eres un bruto! Yo también me alegro de verte —miré a Jasper que estaba a su lado —¿Que tal Jazz? —le dí un abrazo y un beso.

—Bien, nos alegramos de que hayas vuelto —dijo con una sonrisa cordial.

—¿Que tal la vida por Málaga? —empezó Emmet —¿no tan bien como aquí no? Seguro que no tenías estos abrazos. —Emmet tampoco había cambiado nada, siempre había sido un buen amigo —o quizá sí si has estado con muchos chicos... —lo malo es que se creía un graciosillo y siempre me avergonzaba.

—Ay Emmet siempre igual, nunca cambiarás —acabé tomándome bien sus comentarios, no había otro remedio.

—Déjala —le dijo Alice apartándolo de mi lado —eso ya nos lo explicará a nosotras ¿verdad? —dijo arqueando una ceja, y Rosalie me sonrió con una mirada cómplice.

Los cinco nos montamos en el coche de Emmet, por suerte había cabido todo en el maletero, el viaje fue muy ameno, estuvimos charlando sobre como nos había ido la vida a todos durante estos años, los chicos no paraban de bromear entre ellos y de vez en cuando también comentaban algo sobre deportes o se burlaban de nosotras en el buen sentido, sobretodo de mi en lo que se refiere a deportes, Jasper tuvo que contar una anécdota de nuestra niñez, cuando una vez en clase de gimnasia me vió desde la ventana de su clase cayéndome al suelo cuando intentaba saltar al potro en secundaria, os podéis imaginar como se puso Emmet, eso él no lo sabía. Y Alice y Rose también se rieron porque ellas lo habían visto en directo porque las tres íbamos juntas a clase.

—¿Bella sigues igual de patosa que antes? Creí que con los años mejorarías —sonaría convincente si no fuera porque no paraba de reirse.

—Emmet no le digas eso a Bella, pobre, es mas importante saber como le va con la moda —oh si super importante (que se note mi ironía) —me gusta mucho lo que llevas puesto. —no era nada del otro mundo, unos vaqueros negros y una sudadera lila de Adidas, algo cómodo para viajar.

—Gracias Alice, pero que raro si llevo sudadera tendrías que decirme algo como que "¿después de tanto tiempo sin verme y me recibes con eso? No tenías algo con más estilo?" —le dije imitando su vocecilla, ella me sacó la lengua —¡Es broma!

Alice sonrió, para ella la moda era muy importante, estaba estudiando diseño.

—Bella, todos nos preguntamos si has dejado a algún amor en Málaga, ¿lo has echo?

—Emmet acaba de llegar y ya la estás atosigando con tus tonterías? —soltó Rosalie dándole una colleja desde el asiento de atrás, todos reímos por la escena —Como sigas así te quedarás sin fiestas nocturnas durante un mes. —Jasper puso cara de asco, normal, no estaría acostumbrado a imaginarse a su hermana en ese panorama, aunque con Emmet de cuñado ya tendría que estar acostumbrado. Entonces Emmet estuvo calladito casi el resto de viaje.

Y así fue transcurriendo el camino hasta que llegamos a nuestro barrio de siempre, en el que viví siendo una niña.

Primero dejamos a Jasper en su piso, hacía poco que se había independizado y nos dijo que tenía que resolver algunos asuntos con su matrícula de este año. Después Emmet nos dejó a Alice y a mi en mi casa, Alice me ayudaría a ponerlo todo en orden, y Rose se iría con Emmet a dar una vuelta y a disfrutar de su vida en pareja, Emmet consiguió que Rose saliera con él hace dos años después de insistir muchísimo. Y Alice y Jasper apenas hacía 6 meses que estaban juntos. Y yo... bueno había tenido mis ligues en Málaga, pero nunca un novio formal, el único novio decente que tuve fue el año pasado, pero duramos dos meses, de momento no necesitaba pareja, estaba muy a gusto sola.

* * *

Nosotros siempre habíamos vivido en el barrio de Sant Andreu, los Cullen tenían una casita de tres pisos que era preciosa, en una urbanización un poco apartada del centro del barrio donde todas las casas eran iguales y con piscina comunitaria, solía pasar en esa casa gran parte de las tardes de pequeña, ahora vivían ahí Alice, Edward y sus padres. Emmet tenía su casa, también se había independizado hace unos años, y muchas veces iba de visita a casa de los Cullen porque el Edward eran muy amigos, además trabajaba en el negocio familiar de los Cullen desde hacía poco, los Cullen tenían una empresa muy importante y conocida que se dedicaba al diseño de muebles de oficina y de hoteles, por eso muchas veces también iba para hablar de asuntos de negocios con Carlisle, el padre de Edward y Alice.

Yo por mi parte viviría en el piso de mi padre, él no vivía ahí ahora porque se había mudado con su pareja, con Sue, en el centro de Barcelona, me ofrecieron ir con ellos, pero esa zona a mi no me gustaba mucho, demasiado ruido. Por lo que me dejaba la casa para mi sola, mucho mejor. El barrio era tranquilo con todo lo que necesitaba, la casa era muy acogedora siempre me había gustado mucho, tenía tres habitaciones y dos baños, una de las habitaciones la usaría como vestidor, tenía muchísima ropa la verdad. Mi padre me lo había dejado todo preparado, amueblado y limpio.

Durante lo que quedó de tarde estuve con Alice en mi casa acabando de instalarme.

—¿Estás segura de que quieres hacerlo Bella? Eráis muy buenos amigos hace tiempo, ¿porque no te quedas con eso en lugar de buscar venganza o hacerle daño? Quizá podáis volver a ser amigos y todo —dijo Alice sentándose en el sofá.

—Alice, sé que es tu hermano de quien hablamos, pero me humilló, y eso me afectó mucho, ya lo sabes, y quiero escarmentarlo de alguna manera —dije muy convencida mientras sacaba objetos personales de una caja y los iba colocando sobre el mueble de la sala, como una foto de mi madre y mía, una de mi graduación, y otra con Alice de pequeñas que salíamos en un parque cogidas de las manos y con rostros muy sonrientes. Alice suspiró.

—Lo sé, pero de verdad te digo que a Edward también le afectó mucho lo que pasó, en serio, desde que te fuiste es diferente, no sonríe tanto como antes y no es tan... no se... como era cuando eramos niños, no quiere pasar tanto tiempo conmigo ni con Emmet ni Jasper y está muy metido en su carrera, y cuando sale de fiesta siempre se trae a alguna amiguita a casa y al día siguiente le da la patada, a mamá no le gusta eso. —dijo con pena en la voz.

—¿Que estudia? —pregunté interesada.

—Medicina —dijo orgullosa.

—¿En serio? —me sorprendí —Creí que trabajaría en la empresa familiar como tu padre, y bueno como ahora Emmet.

—Todos lo pensábamos, nos sorprendió mucho cuando nos lo contó, pero bueno ya sabes que siempre ha sido muy inteligente —hizo una pausa —y que no le daba miedo la sangre como a ti —y empezó a reírse.

—Ya no me afecta tanto —dije intentando hacerle creer que era cierto, aunque tenía razón, y seguí ordenando la sala un poco mientras colocaba figuritas, jarrones, centros de mesa... —por cierto Alice, ¿no le habrás dicho que venía no? —habíamos acordado que nadie lo sabría cuando le expliqué mi decisión, solo lo sabían ella y Rosalie.

—No, no le he dicho que vendrías, ni los chicos tampoco, aunque no saben porque no quieres que se entere Edward, se ha quedado en casa estudiando porque esta noche saldrá con un amigo suyo de la facultad y quería aprovechar, cuando he ido a por ti le he dicho que iba a la maquinista de compras con Rose —la maquinista era un centro comercial muy grande, con salas de cine, restaurantes, tiendas de ropa y todo tipo de entretenimiento.

—¿De compras? Como no —le dije riéndome y sentándome con ella en el sofá.

—Bueno fue lo primero que se me ocurrió, y viniendo de mi no es raro —ambas soltamos una carcajada.

—Por cierto quería preguntarte si la separación con Jason fue bien, no hablamos mucho del tema porque no quería agobiarte —le dije un poco preocupada, Jason había sido su novio a los 18 y estuvieron juntos casi dos años, luego lo dejaron y al poco tiempo empezó a salir con Jasper, que había sido su amor desde siempre, pero nunca empezaron nada porque no querían que afectara a su amistad si luego la relación no salía bien, pero al final ambos no pudieron resistirse —parecías muy feliz cuando me hablabas de él.

—Por supuesto, fue de mutuo acuerdo, los dos nos dimos cuenta de que solo podíamos ser amigos, además los últimos meses fue cuando no paraba de pensar en Jazz, y Jason lo sabía —se encogió de hombros.

—Eso mismo me pasó con Jake... —y por eso me tuve que ir de aquí.

—Pero no es lo mismo Bella, tenías 13 años entonces.

—Ya, a veces pienso que si no hubiera conocido a Jacob jamás me hubiera marchado de aquí —me puse un poco melancólica, no, tenía que ser fuerte.

—Bueno no pienses en eso ahora, ya estás aquí y has pasado unos buenos años al lado de tu madre, has sido feliz, ¡pues ya está! —y procedió a darme otro abrazo.

—Gracias, bueno ¿me ayudas a guardar la ropa? —eso le cambió la cara totalmente.

—Por supuesto que sí, tengo muchas ganas de ver todo lo que tienes —y así de contenta fuimos para mi vestidor con todas mis maletas, nos pasamos un buen par de horas decidiendo donde había que colocarlo todo, Alice era una maniática de esto —me encanta todo Bella, tienes casi tanta ropa como yo —ambas reímos por el comentario. —pero Bella sobre lo de antes, no quiero que sufras ni que volver a estar cerca de Edward te afecte —me cogió de las manos y clavó su mirada en la mía.

—Tranquila, estaré bien ya verás. —al menos creía que lo estaría.

Al cabo de poco se fue a su casa, no estaba muy lejos de la mía a pie, me había venido muy bien hablar con Alice, la había echado muchísimo de menos, no era lo mismo charlar por teléfono, sus palabras me hicieron reflexionar sobre si quería seguir con todo esto, y la verdad es que dudé, pensé en lo cerca que estaba ahora Edward de mi, en como estaría, le había visto a través de las redes sociales y alguna que otra vez de hurtadillas en alguna vídeo llamada con Alice y... estaba guapísimo, bueno el siempre había sido muy guapo, seguro que tenía a un montón de chicas detrás de él... ¿eso me acaba de provocar celos? No, no podía ponerme así cuando aún no le había visto, tenía un plan y lo cumpliría.

Antes de cenar llamé a Rosalie para ver si quería que al día siguiente fuéramos todos juntos a comer fuera, mañana sería domingo y aún hacía buen tiempo, teníamos que aprovechar antes de empezar la universidad, luego no tendríamos tantas ocasiones. Quedamos a las dos en ir a comer a alguna terracita de por aquí, ella se encargaría de avisar a su novio y a su hermano y yo a Alice, seguro que me sentiré un poco sujetavelas al salir con dos parejas y yo sin, pero eran mis amigos y quería disfrutar de ellos.

Todo estaba arreglado para mañana, saldríamos los cinco.

Me acosté pronto, estaba cansada por el viaje, y además tenía que darle muchas vueltas a la cabeza sobre que haría con Edward. Tardé un poco en dormirme pero así al final conseguí sumergirme en el mundo de los sueños.


	3. Capítulo 2

Bueno pues aquí os dejo el siguiente capítulo, aquí ya descubriremos lo que pasó para que Edward y Bella se enfadaran... espero que os guste!

* * *

CAPÍTULO 2

BELLA POV

* * *

Me levanté temprano, a las nueve ya estaba en pie acabando de arreglar la casa, de limpiarla un poco, me asomé al balcón para ver las vistas, vivía en un séptimo piso y desde ahí podía ver el castillo del Tibidabo (un parque de atracciones). Entonces escuché el movil, fui corriendo a mi habitación porque me lo había dejado en la mesita de noche cargando.

—Hola mamá —la saludé muy alegre, ya estaba empezando a echarla de menos.

—¡Bella! Ayer no me llamaste, dijiste que lo harías al llegar a Barcelona —me tuve que apartar el móvil de la oreja de lo fuerte que me gritó.

—Lo siento, tuve mucho que hacer con poner en orden la casa y guardar todas mis cosas, Alice estuvo ayudándome.

—¿Alice Cullen? ¿Que tal está? ¿Como estan todos los demás? —a veces parecía que le interesaran más los demás que su propia hija. Mamá se divorció de mi padre y se fué a Málaga cuando yo tenía 10 años, también conocía muy bien a los Cullen y a veces incluso llamaba a Esme, la madre de Alice.

—Alice muy bien, vino a buscarme al aeropuerto con los demás, Rose y Jasper están muy bien también, y Emmett... esta como siempre ese si que no cambiará jamás, parece un crio a veces y se le ve muy feliz con Rosalie.

—¿Y Edward? ¿lo viste? —¿porque siempre me preguntaba por él? ¿es que no le había quedado claro que yo le odiaba? ¿acaso no me ha escuchado una infinidad de veces insultarlo por casa cuando sabía algo de él?

—No lo sé mamá, a él no le he visto y tampoco le pregunté a Alice. —mentí, mi tono cambió a uno más borde, y eso mi madre lo notó.

—Siempre igual, ¡lo que te hizo no fue para tanto!, eres tu que tenías 13 años y lo veías todo diferente, los adolescentes sois así —dios no se podía callar, tenía que decirlo, y como ella no estaba cuando todo pasó no tiene ni idea de lo que decía.

—Mamá no tengo ganas de discutir, luego iré a comer con mis amigos, te volveré a llamar mañana para contarte que tal todo.

—Está bien cariño, cuidate, te quiero.

—Yo también —y colgué.

Con lo bien que me había levantado... bueno no importa, tenía que darme prisa, ya eran las diez y antes de irme con mis amigos tenía que pasar por un supermercado que sí habría los domingos por la mañana para abastecer mi nevera, ayer apenás cené, solo un poco de pasta hervida que había ido a comprar con Alice antes de empezar con la mudanza, y esta mañana solo había desayunado un cuenco de leche con cereales.

Habíamos quedado en que Alice y Jasper me recogerían a mi primero y luego pasaríamos a por Rose. Emmet no había podido venir porque le había surgido un compromiso en el trabajo junto con Carlisle, una comida con unos clientes muy importantes que solo estarían en España hasta esta noche y no había podido decir que no.

Entre los cuatro, decidimos ir a comer a una terracita donde vendían perritos calientes cerca de casa de los Hale.

Estuvimos charlando sobre temas cotidianos mientras pasabamos una buena tarde en la terracita, quedándonos más de lo previsto, no teníamos prisa. Alice se ofreció voluntaria para enseñarme algunos lugares de la ciudad esa misma tarde que según ella mi estancia en Málaga y por ende el horroroso calor de Andalucía habían borrado de mi mente, Rosalie y Jasper se apuntaron con una sonrisa diciendo que no podían permitir que olvidara mi ciudad natal.

Fuimos a la torre Agbar y de paso entraríamos en el centro comercial de las glorias, todo dando un paseo. Mientras caminábamos los cuatro Rosalie y yo nos quedamos un poco atrás para dejar espacio a la parejita, llevaban un rato hablando los dos y ni se habían dado cuenta de que habíamos aminorado el paso, lo que hace el amor. Ojalá yo también me enamorara algún día.

Pero entonces Alice paró, y se quedó mirando al frente, luego me miró a mi con cara de sorprendida y un poco asustada, Jasper le tocó el brazo.

—Alice, ¿que sucede? —preguntó preocupado.

—Nada, es Edward —señaló con la barbilla y con fastidio. —Venía con una chica al lado.

¿Con una rubia? Alice me había mirado así porque no esperaba este encuentro tan repentino o porque no me había dicho que quizá esa fuera su novia?

¿Y si lo fuera? Yo estaría dispuesta a romper una relación solo por cobrarme una humillación de hace años?

Me quedé mirando el suelo, pensando en todas las opciones, estaba a punto de volverlo a ver, no se como me afectaría eso, en realidad ahora dudaba de si estaba preparada para hacerlo, pero tenía que intentarlo, tenía que ser capaz de mirarle a la cara sin ponerme nerviosa ni titubear, y sin salir corriendo como una cobarde, como la otra vez.

—¡Eh! ¡Edward! —levantó Jasper la mano saludándolo para que nos viera, no podía culparlo, Jasper sabía lo que pasó pero seguían siendo amigos, además del hermano de su novia. Edward llegó a nuestra altura

—¿Que tal chicos? —sonó una voz suave y cálida.

Ya no podía aplazar más lo inevitable, no podía estar pasándome esto, hace unos días parecía que iba a comerme el mundo y ahora me sentía como si de pronto hubiera vuelto a la adolescencia, me sentía muy cobarde, como si solo con mirarle a los ojos ya fuera algo malo.

—Dando un paseo, ¿que tal la fiesta de anoche? No has dormido en casa —le dijo Alice dandole un codazo y apartando así un poco a la chica rubia, que puso cara de desprecio mirando a Alice, ¿acaso no sabía que era la hermana de Edward? Entonces ya decidí levantar la vista... Edward me miraba fijamente con los labios tensos, ¿me había reconocido ya? ¿que se le estaría pasando por la mente? —mira, ha vuelto Bella ¿te acuerdas de Bella?.

—Claro que me acuerdo de Bella —no se si soy yo pero me pareció que lo dijo con un tono anhelante en la voz.

—Hola —mi voz sonó firme y segura, me repetí mentalmente que no tenía que volver a mirar al suelo sino estaría perdida, le aguanté la mirada para que supiera que no le temía.

—¿Como estas? —no me esperaba que empezara a entablar conversación allí mismo.

—Bien, gracias, feliz de haber vuelto otra vez, echaba de menos esto —Alice me iba mirando para ver como estaba aguantando, y Edward tampoco era menos, no paraba de fijar su vista en mi, me miraba de arriba a abajo como si no pudiera creer que hubiera crecido ni me hubiera convertido en una mujer, pero su mirada no era despectiva, al contrario, parecía alegre de verme ¿porque? ¿acaso no me odiaba?

—Edward tenemos que irnos —dijo Alice salvándome —nos vemos luego en casa —y se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla, a lo que Edward también respondió —vamos chicos —dijo con su voz cantarina.

—Hasta luego —dijo empezando a caminar con la rubia a su lado —espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto Bella —esto último lo dijo mirandome a mi. —hasta luego tío. —le dijo a Jasper.

—Adiós —dijo Jasper muy amigable.

Entonces escuché como la rubia empezaba a parlotear con Edward y como él intentaba despegarse de ella y andar más rápido para dejarla atrás, eso me hizo gracia.

—Bueno chicos vamos ya —Rosalie me lanzó una mirada de apoyo y se la devolví haciendole entender que estaba bien.

El resto de la tarde paseamos de vuelta a casa, Rosalie se fué con Emmet porque este la llamó por teléfono diciendole que ya había terminado su reunión, y Alice le dijo a Jasper que se quedaría un rato más conmigo para tener una charla sobre chicas, por lo que Jasper huyó. Mientras tanto Alice y yo regresamos a nuestro barrio, había sido un día de muchas caminatas y estaba un poco cansada, además del encuentro con Edward por supuesto.

—¿Que tal? —me preguntó Alice risueña.

—¿Que tal que? —dije extrañada.

—¿Como has visto a Edward? ¿esta guapo verdad? —¿porque me preguntaba eso? —no te preocupes por la rubia, no durmió anoche en casa así que estaría con ese ligue, pero tranquila que no significan nada para él, ahora mismo le estará diciendo que lo de anoche estuvo bien pero que no quiere nada serio y ella estará teniendo una rabieta, escuché eso mismo hace un par de meses con una que trajo a casa.

—A pues que bien —lo dije con mi mejor tono irónico —¿porque hace eso? ¿que se cree que somos las mujeres como los pañuelos? ¿de usar y tirar?

—Bella mi hermano cambió cuando te fuiste, erais muy amigos y... bueno no se quizá me equivoque, pero yo creo que le gustabas antes —claro, y yo era Kristen Stewart.

—Anda ya Alice te lo estás inventando —rodé los ojos y me mofé de ella.

—Bueno no lo se, es una teoría muy remota —ya habíamos llegado a mi portal y nos quedamos en la entrada —pero dime ¿que es lo que quieres hacer exactamente?

—Pues... en realidad no lo tengo muy claro... creo que quiero que se enamore de mi para luego yo dejarle, —ella alzó las cejas —ya que todo esto empezó con un lio amoroso al fin y al cabo... pues que termine igual... pero bueno, como vaya surgiendo, he tenido mucho tiempo para pensarlo y aún así no sé bien bien que hacer, también me siento mal haciendole esto y no debería ser así pero... estoy hecha un lio. —me llevé las manos a la cara —a veces siento que lo mejor es dejarlo estar y centrarme en mi carrera y en mi vida.

—Bueno... no se si debería porque es mi hermano pero te ayudaré en lo que necesites, pero tampoco nos pasemos —dijo sonriendome

—Si claro, gracias Alice —y la abracé, era un gran apoyo para mi.

—A por cierto, me gustaría que mañana vinieras a casa a comer, a mis padres les encantará verte, y estará Edward, puede ser un buen comienzo.

—Vale perfecto. —me volvió a abrazar.

—¡Sí! —me encantaba Alice era tan feliz. —Genial —nos dimos un abrazo y dos besos —hasta mañana Bella —se despidió con la mano y fue dando saltitos hasta el final de la calle.

—Adiós —le dije agitando la mano.

Subí a mi casa, ya eran las ocho de la tarde, se me había pasado el día muy rápido.

Cuando entré en el ascensor, recordé a Edward, estaba muy guapo, estaba igual que en la pubertad solo que más alto y sus rasgos se habían acentuado así como su musculatura, el tenía 22 años, un año más que yo, y por lo que me había dicho Alice este sería su último año en medicina, a mi aún me quedaban dos años para terminar la carrera de magisterio.

Seguí pensando en él mientras estaba en casa... y no pude evitar que los recuerdos vinieran a mi mente, sobre lo que pasó para que yo empezara a odiarle.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Mayo 2005 – Barcelona_

Estaba en mi clase de matemáticas de segundo de secundaria, esperando a que sonara el timbre con impaciencia para irme a casa a estudiar, mañana tenía un examen final muy importante de lengua en el que contaba la mitad de la nota, quedaba mas o menos un mes para acabar el curso y todos estabamos un poco estresados con los exámenes, y nuestra recompensa sería el verano.

Estaba deseando que llegara para pasarlo con mis amigos, mis mejores amigas eran Alice Cullen y Rosalie Hale, que iban a mi misma clase y que ahora mismo una estaba sentada detrás de mi y la otra estaba delante, Alice tenía el pelo muy largo, le llegaba casi por la cintura aunque ultimamente no paraba de decir que quería cortarselo, tenía una mano en la cara y se apoyaba en su hombro, seguro que estaba aburridisima, a ella nunca le habían gustado las mates, y a Rosalie también la oía resoplar continuamente detrás de mi, ella tenía el pelo muy rubio y unos bonitos ojos azules. Las tres teníamos un amigo que era un par de años mayor que nosotras, Emmet Mcarthy, nos hicimos amigos de él porque un día, hacía pocos meses, volvíamos las tres solas a casa y ya habían pasado las 9 de la noche, un hombre encapuchado nos intentó atracar, y entonces apareció Emmet de la nada que se peleó con el hombre y lo llevó a la policia, más adelante descubrimos que era amigo de Edward, el hermano de Alice, y a partir de ahí también se unió a nuestro grupito de amistades. Rosalie tenía un hermano un año mayor que ella, aunque parecía que fueran gemelos, se llama Jasper, y también era muy amigo de Emmet. Y también estaba Edward, era mi mejor amigo, tenía el pelo castaño cobrizo, siempre que podíamos volvíamos juntos a casa y muchas tardes las pasábamos en su casa charlando y con Alice revoloteando a nuestro alrededor.

Entonces mi vida era como la de cualquier adolescente de 13 años, me preocupaba por sacar buenas notas, pasar tiempo con los amigos e intentar que mis padres me dejaran salir con los amigos cuando quería, mis padres se habían divorciado hacía tres años y yo vivía con mi padre. También desde hacía un tiempo había empezado a gustarme un chico, Jacob, que vivía en mi bloque, solo se lo había dicho a Alice y a Rose esto.

No era amor lo que sentía por el pero era guapo fisicamente, Alice me había aconsejado que me acercara más a él a ver si así surgía algo, además ya le conocía de toda la vida porque sus padres eran amigos de los míos, incluso cuando eramos más pequeños habíamos jugado juntos en su casa o en la mía, no eramos íntimos pero nos conociamos y charlabamos cuando nos encontrabamos.

Un dia que me lo encontré después de salir del colegio volvimos juntos a casa y nos quedamos un rato en la porteria hablando, entonces no se como pasó ni quien dió el primer paso pero nos besamos, fue mi primer beso, y como eramos ingenuos y jovenes decidimos empezar una relación.

Al día siguiente se lo presenté a mis amigas de clase, y a Edward en el recreo cuando lo vi también. Desde ese momento empezó a estar más raro conmigo, ya no quiso quedar más después de clase y no hacía otra cosa que decirme que ese chico no me convenía y que era muy joven, no me gustaba esa reacción por su parte, y a medida que iban pasando los días Edward dejó de hablarme... yo estaba muy triste por su actitud porque necesitaba a mi mejor amigo.

También empezó a gastarme bromas pesadas, al principio parecian tonterias pero luego eran comentarios que empezaron a dolerme, se burlaba de mi cuando estaba en su casa, decía que Jacob estaba conmigo por pena, me rompia cosas... y la lista seguia. Alice me decía que tenia que hablar con el, Emmet incluso decía que sino paraba le tendría que dar un sermón porque no era propio de él hacer cosas así, ambos decían que no podía permitir que me siguiera tratando asi cuando yo no le había hecho nada, pero yo no me atrevía, era muy débil y seguro que me ponía a llorar delante de él, era madura para mis trece años pero cuando me humillaban no me aguantaba y echaba a llorar como una niña pequeña.

Ya había llegado el último dia de clases, Jake y yo habíamos terminado, acabamos siendo amigos, el tenía que marcharse del pueblo durante una temporada por asuntos familiares y también nos dimos cuenta de que solo podiamos ser buenos amigos, como lo habíamos sido siempre.

Cuando ya acabó la última clase, la gente empezó a irse y otros se quedaban por el patio un rato para despedirse, yo me armé de valor y fui a buscar a Edward, estaba en el patio con unos amigos.

—_Edward ¿podemos hablar un momento?_ —dije con voz temblorosa, el se giró y me miró con cara de sorpresa, se giró hacia sus amigos y les dijo que se fueran.

—_¿Que quieres?_ —su voz era muy fria

—_Queria saber porque te comportas conmigo así ¿que es lo que te he echo para que me humilles delante de todos?_

—_Simple aburrimiento Bella._

—_¿Que? Edward tu no eres así_ —me crucé de brazos, el Edward que yo conocía no haría eso nunca.

—_Tu no sabes como soy, solo tienes ojos para tu chico y no te fijas en nadie mas_ —empezó a elevar el tono de voz.

—_¡Eso no es cierto! Además ya no estoy con él por si aún no te habías enterado._

—_Oh pobrecita, ¿se ha cansado de ti? ¿Solo te quería para llevarte a la cama y ya lo ha conseguido? ¿Has disfrutado con ese perro mientras te lo tirabas?_

—_¡CALLATE! ¡estoy harta de ti! ¡no quiero que me vuelvas a hablar así!_

—_¿Que pasa Bella te vas a poner a llorar?_ —dijo riedose en mi cara —_eso no lo hacen las putas como tu, que te ha faltado tiempo para venir aquí a intentar que sé yo conmigo, __como ahora no tienes a nadie a quien tirarte vienes a ver si yo puedo ¿no? No me __equivoqué al pensar que eras una zorra._

No lo soporté mas, empezaron a salir lagrimas de mis ojos, no me habia dado cuenta pero mucha gente nos rodeaba, unos me miraban con lastima, otros se reian de mi por lo bajo, y Edward seguia ahi con su sonrisa de estupido, ¿como habia podido hacerme esto? Hasta hace solo un mes el era mi mejor amigo, lo compartiamos todo, ¿porque se habia vuelto asi?

Me fui corriendo de ahi, no queria que siguiera insultandome, Alice apareció de la nada y me sujetó de los brazos.

—_Bella ¿que ha pasado? ¿porque lloras?_ —no le contesté, solo miré hacia Edward y su mirada parecia que era... dolorosa, pero seguro que me equivoqué ya que las lagrimas no me dejaban ver bien. Me solté de Alice y me fui corriendo hasta mi casa, ella venía detrás de mi, entró conmigo y me obligó a que le contara lo que había pasado.

Cuando lo supo dijo que ella misma se encargaria de hacerle pagar a Edward lo que me habia hecho, pero yo no quise, le dije que yo misma me encargaria de eso, pero que por ahora tenía que marcharme porque no sería capaz de estar cerca de Edward sin derrumbarme.

Decidí irme a vivir con mi madre a Málaga, y le prometí a Alice y a Rosalie que cuando nos volvieramos a ver me vengaria de Edward, hubo muchas lagrimas de por medio porque nos separariamos pero les juré que siempre estariamos en contacto.

En una semana me fui, solo me despedi de Emmet y Jasper, quienes también sentian mucho el comportamiento de Edward.

En ese momento estaba decidida a vengarme de Edward, la humillación a la que me sometió no quedaría impune, lo pagaría. Se iba a arrepentir de haberse metido con Isabella Swan.

_Fin flashback_

* * *

Al recordarlo todo, mi cuerpo se llenó de rabia y muy a mi pesar solté unas cuantas lagrimas que no pude aguantarme. Estaba decidida, Edward no se iría de rositas, haría que se enamorara de mi hasta la medula.

Nada más acabar de cenar recogí todo y me fuí a dormir para estar descansada para mañana, solo esperaba que esto saliera bien y que no acabara conmigo.


End file.
